Demonic Exorcists
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Exorcists meet demons. D. Gray-Man characters meet my OCs. Little bit of AllenXLenalee, AllenXOC, KandaXOC, and Yullen if you squint hard enough. Changed title.
1. Prolouge

A crashing sound rang throughout the entire order. It seemed to have come from Cheif Komui's office.

"Cheif!" yelled Section Leader Reever as he burst through the door. "What happened? That was a huge crash!!!!" Komui's office was a complete mess. Broken glass from the shattered window was all over the floor. Random files and papers were scattered as if a giant wind blew through the office. Komui was standing in the middle of the chaotic room. He was holding a small scroll and gazing off into the distance.

"Reever. I need you to get some people for me."


	2. Chapter 1: In which they meet a demon

Allen and Kanda were locked in fierce combat. Not really. They were just glaring at each other.

"Tell me again why we're on this train heading towards the middle of nowhere?" said Allen breaking the intense silence.

"Big brother Komui said that he wanted us to meet one of his friends." replied Lenalee with a smile.

"I wonder what kind of person this friend is." inquired Lavi

"I don't know and I don't care." snapped Kanda. "It's quite possible that this person is a complete nut case just like Komui." An akward silence hushed Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda.

Desperate to change the subject Allen asked "Why is Komui sending us to this friend of his?"

"Don't you remember? He said that his friend 'wanted to meet us'." Lenelee informed. Lucky for the excorcits the silence ended with the train's arrival in a small town. Desperate to get off, everybody rushed off the train and onto the platform.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Wondered Miranda.

"Komui did say that somebody would meet us." sighed Lenalee. Just as Lenalee finished her senance, a teenage girl walked up to the exocists. She had long, spiky blue hair that covered her left eye. She was wearing a brown trench coat with a red arm band that said "Rook" on it in black letters. Underneath her coat she wore a black tank top and baggy pants. On her hands, she wore black fingerless gloves. She was smoking a ciggeratte and had a bored look on her face.

"Hey. My name's Chikara. I'm supposed to take ya guys to Sensei." she said.

"Hi! Thank you very much. My name is Lenalee. This is Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, and Krory." greated Lenalee.

"Whatever. Just follow me." she said acting like she didn't even care. Before anybody could say anything, she started to walk away. Expecting them to follow.

"I think I have a good feeling as to how this will go." Allen thought silently to himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Densetsu in love

It didn't take that long to walk through the tiny village. Chikara wasn't slowing down. It took only 20 minutes to reach the edge of town. Chikara then stopped at the beginning of the forest. She turned to face the exorcists and said,

"Try and keep up." With that, she took off at full speed into the forest. They had no choice but to follow. With incredible speed, the reached a house.

It was a traditional Japanese styled home. It was huge and had multiple levels. Two girls, around Chikara's age, were standing near the entrance. One girl was dressed in a red kimono. She had short-red hair that came down to her shoulders. The other girl was wearing an orange-colored battle-version of a kimono. The sleeves and skirt were shorter than that of the other girl's kimono. She had orange hair and a big smile on her face. (Almost as big as her boobs.)

"Welcome exorcists!!!!" yelled the orange girl. "My name is Densetsu!!! This is Aka!" she motioned toward the other girl. Aka then blushed and bowed. Densetsu lept toward Allen and continued to stare at him.

"Um hello?" muttered Allen. He felt a little self-concious.

"I like you!" she smiled.

"What?" Allen gasped and attempted to get away from the strange girl. Unfortunatly for him, Densetsu was too fast. She hugged him and kissed him smack on the lips. Naturally, everybody was except Densetsu, Chikara, and Aka were surprised.

"C'mon! I'd like you to meet Sensei! Aka! Get the futons ready while Chikara and I introduce them to Sensei!" shouted Densetsu while dragging Allen inside. Befor everybody wnet inside, Kanda silently excused himself from the group.


	4. Chapter 3: The meeting of Hikaru

The inside was WAY bigger than it looked on the outside. The inside of the house had wooden floors and shoji screends that acted as doors and walls. Densetsu and Chikara lead the exorcists through many winding hallways until they reached 4 shoji screen doors. One door had the symbol of a yellow lightning bolt on it. The second had a blue water-drop painted on it. The third one had an orange and red flame. The final one had a black crescent moon on it. This door, just so happened to be the one that Densetsu and Chikara chose to go through.

Inside, there was a large black chair opposite of the entrance. To the far right of the chair was a another door. The walls were painted a light black and the doors were painted pure black. Sitting in the chair was a girl about one or two years older than Chikara and Densestsu. She wore a similar outfil like Densetsu's. Except her's was black and grey. She had long brown hair and intense brown eyes. She also wore a surgical mask that covered her nose and mouth.

"Hello young excorcists. My name is Hikaru." introduced the scary-looking girl. Her voice sent shivers down their spines.

Um, hello! My name is-" started Allen.

"No need. I know all of your names." stopped Hikaru.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I merely called you all here because I simply wanted to meet some exorcists." assured Hikaru. "I heard from Komui that the Millenium Earl is once again on the rise. I am simple curious about these apstoles chosen by god." she continued. At that moment, Kanda walked into the room.

"Yu!" cheered Lavi. He was near tears from being scared by Hikaru. Seeing Kanda was like seeing an Angel for him. "Where were you?"

"None of your bussin-" started Kanda.

"Kanda!" cheered Hikaru excitedly. She then lept from her chair and onto Kanda in a full-glomp.

"Hikaru! What the hell are you doing here!" Kanda muttered angerly while trying to pry off Hikaru.

"I live here! Duh!" she said while continuing to hold Kanda even tighter.

"I knew this place looked familiar!"

"Chikara! Tell Aka that Kanda's here! She'll know what I mean!" Hikaru said while completly ignoring Kanda's last comment.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Yu!" teased Lavi.

"Don't call me by my first name!" glared Kanda.

"Sorry."


	5. Chapter 4: The rooms

"Um excuse me." interruped Aka. "The rooms are ready. Should I bring you to them?"

"Sure. Why not you guys go explore and check out your rooms? Make sure you make it to dinner on time. If you're even a second late, you won't get fed." said Hikaru. She finally released her grip on Kanda allowing him to breathe. Aka quickly led the exorcists away. The winding hallways continued without end.

"Here are your rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls." she said while pointing to two rooms that were across from each other. Looking inside, they were wonderful. Both were still japanses styled with shoji screen was a a tatami mat floor. Both even had balconys that looked out into the forest.

"Hey wait a minute, there are only 3 futons in the guys room." noticed Lavi.

"Ah yes, Hikaru-sensei told me that Kanda-san would be sleeping somewhere else." replied Aka with her sweet shy-like voice.

"Maybe he's gunna sleep with her!" teased Allen and Lavi. Though on the inside, Allen felt a pang of jealousy.

"Shut up or die!" yelled Kanda.

"Sorry."


	6. Chapter 5: Explorations

**Allen**

Allen was having a hard time walking around with Densetsu hanging onto him and pressing her giant boobs agianst his back. Why hime?

"Allen-kun!" she cheered.

"What?" Allen groaned. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake her off.

"Why are you an exorcist?" she asked in a serious tone. She actually got off of Allen. He turned to face her and said:

"Because I feel the need to repay for my own sin. Those akuma must not continue to walk in this world."

"I see." she muttered under her breath. For a second Allen thought that she was about to start crying. That expression quickly melted away.

"That's why I love you!" she cheered. She grabbed Allen and shoved his face into her boobs. Allen desperatly tried to fee himself. He was quickly loosing oxygen. How was Densetsu able to keep the young exorcist captive? After a few more seconds, Allen was finally released.

"Why did you do that!?" Allen gasped.

"Because I love you!" She smiled.

**Lenalee + Miranda**

For some reason it really annoyed Lenalee to see Allen with another girl. Allen didn't know, but she was watching them. Something about Densetsu was strange, thought Lenalee.

"What are you doing?" Lenalee heard the voice and swiftly turned around. It was Aka.

"Um..." Lenalee began.

"It's ok. I understand. Densetsu can be very eccentric." smiled Aka gently. "C'mon! I 'll show you around."

"Ok." Lenalee allowed herself to be lead away by the girl dressed in red. Aka showed Lenalee around most of the first floor. Apparently she was in charge of taking care of the house and greeting visitors. The two finally stopped and walked into a room.

"Well, this is our final stop. The hot spring." Aka stated. The two stripped down and left their clothes in the little cubby holes that lined the wall. The hot springs were beautiful. Not to mention huge.

"Don't worry, the boys' spring is seperated from the girls'." Aka assured.

"T-that's not what I was thinking!" Lenalee stuttered.

"Hey! Quiet down over there!"

"Tenshi! Don't be mean!" Two identical looking girls were already there. One had a stern glare that reminded Lenalee of Kanda. The other was completly opposite with a big smile on her face. Miranda was also with them.

"Miranda!" Lenalee cheered. She quickly rushed into the water.

"Lenalee this is Tenshi and Mahou." AKa introduced the twins. "As you can see, they have completly different personalities.

"You don't say." Lenalee said. At that moment, she noticed a blood red tatoo on both of Aka's arms. They swirled around her arms. It stared at the shoulders and ended at her hands. On her hands there was a red spot that almost looked like a bear... Aka noticed Lenalee staring at her arms.

"These are customentery here. Each student gets a diffenrent and unique tattoo that has to do with what type of abilities they have." Aka explained.

"Yep! Tenshi and I have them too!" Mahou motioned towards her back. The twins turned around and lifted their black hair away to reveal their tattoos. They both had a similiar design. Mahou's was white and pictured two wings. In the middle of the wings was a swirly design that was a tad bit more intricet that Aka's. Tenshi's was black. She had the same wing design, except instead of swirls, a cross adorned her back.

"Wow."

**Lavi**

Lavi was truely impressed with the archatecual (A/N sorry about the spelling!) design of the house. He had been walking around for what felt like hours. Lavi knew that it was much shorter than that. He finally reached what he hoped was the outside. The grass was green and the sun was shining. The trees were absolutly huge. Yep. He was outside. For some reason Lavi REALLY wanted some fresh air. At that momenthe noticed an extremely attractive-looking girl sitting on a large boulder.

She had long blonde hair that was as long as Hikaru's. She had clear blue eyes and a slender body. Her outfit was similair to Hikaru's as well. But the sleeves were long and the skirt trailed at her knees. She seemed as if she was gazing off into the distance.

"Strike!" Lavi had fallen in love. Again.

"Hm?" she looked up at Lavi as if she only just noticed his prescence now. She hoped off the boulder and walked towards Lavi.

"Ah, you must be one of the exorcists that Hikaru-chan invited." she said.

"Uh...." Lavi was dazed by her beauty. He was so transfixed, he didn't notice that the girl didn't call Hikaru 'Sensei'.

"Well, my name's Arisa. I'm one of the 4 Senseis here. What's your name?" she asked.

"Lavi." he managed to blurt.

"How cute!" she giggled. Lavi felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

**Kanda**

"It's been a while hasn't it?" smiled Hikaru. THe two were sitting in Hikaru's room having some tea. (Her bedroom is the second door in the throne room that the exorcists met her in)

"Cut the crap and tell me why you called us here." Kanda glared.

"Heh. I can't get anything past you. Aside from meeting some exorcists, I also wanted to meet this 'Destroyer of time' I've heard so much about."

"I knew it."

**Krory**

Krory felt very alone in this strange place. Lavi had run off in search for fresh air and Allen was dragged away by the big-boobed girl.

"E-Eliade." he muttered. He just kept walking and walking.

"Oof!" Did he run into a wall? He certainly hit something.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Krory looked up from where he sat on the floor and saw a teenage girl standing before him. Her black hair covered half of her face. She wore dark clothing and had menecing red eyes.

"S-sorry." Krory apologized and picked himself off the ground.

"Naw, it's ok." she assured. "Just be more careful next time. 'Kay?" She walked away before he could respond.

"Eliade."


	7. Chapter 6: Warnings

The day ended quickly and the exorcists sped to the dining area so they wouldn't be late. When Allen sat down, he noticed many empty chairs. Those chairs remained empty even when dinner started.

"Why are there so many empty seats?" he asked.

"Most of the students are away on missions." replied Hikaru. She had taken off her mask in order to eat. Allen noticed that she had a beautiful face. There were a couple of other girls that he hadn't met that were sitting around the table. One with blonde hair (Arisa); one with hair the same color as Lavi's, it was tied in buns that had chopsticks with charms shaped like flames (Arisa); one with black hair and ice blue eyes (Hotaru); one who looked similiar to Hikaru, but had short black hair and red eyes (Tsukasa). Allen had seen her walking around wih a surgion's mask on. There was also a girl with glasses that looked related to Chikara (Dejitaru); there were twins (Mahou and Tenshi); a quiet looking girl (Mikomi); and lastly a girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes (Abunai). (A/N: There are way more students, sorry I couldn't include them.)

"Why are there only girls here? Do you have any male students?" Lenalee asked.

"We only take girl students." Hotaru replied coldly. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. It was broken by Tsukasa.

"Hikaru-sensei. Tonight is a full moon. I think it would be wise to warn them." Hikaru calmly stopped eating and turned to face the exorcists.

"On full moons it can get pretty dangerous around here. Lock the doors and windows. Don't leave your rooms. Don't even go out onto the balcony. No matter what."


	8. Chapter 7: Night of the Full Moon

The full moon was beautiful. Allen Walker wouldn't have known since he and the other exorcists were locked in their rooms. They had all fallen asleep. The door to the boys' room opened silently. A dark figure entered and slowly made its way towards the sleeping exorcists. Pausing at Krory, the figure bent down and bit into his neck. A scream erupted from the intruder. The boys woke up and quickly turned the lights on. The very same girl that Krory had bumped into earlier that day sat by his futon, clutching her throat. Blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

"*Cough* My name is Visu. What the hell is wrong with him! His blood tastes terrible! *Cough*" she pointed at Krory. He had fang marks on his neck. Visu had sharp teeth and bat wings.

"Wait! That must mean you're a vampire!" observed Lavi.

"Yes! And I'm about to die if I don't get any blood soon!" She grabbed Lavi by his shirt, pulled him close, and bit down on his neck. She began sucking his blood. When she was finished, she let him drop to the ground.

"Ah! That feels SO much better!" She proclaimed with a blissful look on her face. Allen was about to check to see if Lavi was still breathing, but that was not necessary. Lavi weakly attempted to pick himself up. The best he could do was sit upright. He looked like he would pass out any minute.

"You have a lot of ex-" Allen was interrupted by a loud scream. It was coming from Lenalee and Miranda's room. Allen and Visu quickly darted towards the source of the shriek. Krory was still passed out and Lavi couldn't even lift his head. The exorcist and the vampire barged into the small room. Lenalee was standing near the balcony with a terrified expression on her pretty face. Miranda, who had just woken up, was still sitting in her futon.

"Lenalee what happened?!" Allen asked.

"W-wolf. I s-saw a w-white wolf." Lenalee looked like she would pass out any second.

"Alex!" Visu screamed and leapt out of the balcony. Allen started to chase after her. It was at that moment he noticed a large white wolf standing in the forest. It had red eyes and a scar that ran over its face as if some animal had attacked it. The vampire girl ran towards the wolf and kicked it across the clearing. It flew a couple feet before crashing into a tree.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wander around to freely during a full moon!" The creature growled something that could have easily, if translated into English, been a swear word.

* * *

The exorcists were, once again, sitting in Hikaru's throne room. Earlier, they had barged into her bedroom only to find her sleeping in Kanda's arms. Not to mention, she has cat ears and a tail.

"Long story short, we're demons." Hikaru began. "I am the leader of demon world. The most powerful of them all. Three other demons and I are the four Senseis here. We reside in the human world with our students in order to eliminate evil demons and hopefully, have both the human world and demon world live together peacefully."

"If that's true, then why did you ask to meet us?" Allen interrupted.

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!!!!!" Hikaru seemed even scarier in demon from.

"I met Kanda and Komui when we were hunting Akuma. We wish for them to be eliminated because 1: if not, the human race would be obliterated, and 2: Akuma give humans a bad view of demons. I called you exorcists here in order to meet you all and educate you all about this. Plus, re-establish and alliance with the Black Order. I would have told you tomorrow, if SOMEBDODY hadn't spoiled the surprise." Hikaru was pissed.

"Sorry. How could I pass up fresh human blood!" Visu twiddled her thumbs hoping that the punishment would be light.

"Oh well. I'll let it slide THIS TIME. BUT IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you so much!" Visu was so happy that her life had been spared.

"So, if you're leader of Demon World, then how old are you really?" Lavi asked innocently. That was a HUGE mistake to ask that question.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!!?!?!?" They way she looked at him; it looked like all Hell would break loose, and kill Lavi a million times. He shrank as small as possible, and waited for the final blow to be delivered.

"HIKARU!!!! He didn't mean it!!! Let him go!!!" Visu attempted to hold back the demon leader.

"Tch. You're lucky that I'm still tired. I'll let you live for now. Try and get some sleep." She calmed down and motioned for Kanda to follow her to her room.

_How are we supposed to get sleep after hearing THAT?!?!?_


	9. Chapter 8: Breakfast

It was almost impossible to get a good night's sleep after hearing about Hikaru and her students. Allen was so tired; he was barely able to make it to breakfast.

"Allen-kun!" Densetsu glomped the nearly comatose Allen. He groggily looked up at her. Apparently, she now has fox ears and a tail.

"Since when did you?" He couldn't even finish the question.

"Well, I AM a Kitsune fox demon. Around here, we have to keep our human disguises on when there are humans that don't know our secret or when we're in public." She explained. Allen did have to admit, she was kind of cute with her ears and tail. Her orange eyes sparkled with happiness. At breakfast, it was kinda hard not to stare. Chikara had eagle wings; Arisa had bunny ears (blue ones!); Ahiru had dragon wings; Hotaru had bat wings (she's not a vampire!); Abuani had raccoon ears and a tail; Tsukasa had cat ears and a tail, just like Hikaru. Her eyes were a blood red color like Visu's. Dejitaru looked the same, but her glasses were missing. Her eyes were a swirling mass of changing color. Kinda like a swirly rainbow. Aka had red panda ears to match her blood red hair and eyes. Mikomi looked the same as always. Lastly, Mahou had white wings and Tenshi had black wings.

"Morning everybody!" It couldn't be. Visu. But wasn't she a vampire?

"V-Visu? I thought vampires couldn't go out in the day!" Lavi looked like his head would explode.

"That's just a myth. So's the fear of crosses, not seeing our reflection, turning into a vampire when bitten, and fear of running water. But purebloods, like myself, have bat wings. Plus, all vampires don't like garlic because of our heightened senses." She explained.

"Do you-" Lenalee started.

"NO WE DON'T SPARKLE!" Visu growled. Clearly, that a was a taboo topic.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I slept in!" I boy entered the dining area.

"This is Alex." Visu introduced the new-comer. He had shaggy hair that was the same silvery white as Allen's. He had red eyes and a large scar running across his face. Very similar to the white wolf from the night before. (A/N: My friend made up this OC. She actually created him WAY before reading D. Gray-Man. I just like using him 'cuz he's a couple with Visu (My OC))

"Are you two students of Hikaru?" Lenalee asked.

"Naw! We're just good friends with her is all." Visu laughed.

"I…um….I'm really sorry about scaring you last night." Alex apologized to Lenalee.

"Are you the wolf from last night?" Once again. Big shocker.

"Y-yes. I'm a werewolf. I can change at any time, but during full moons, it's a must." He blushed.

"It's ok! I was just caught off guard." Lenalee blushed back. _He's a cutie._ She thought.

"Hey! He's mine! Back off!" Visu glared daggers at Lenalee.

"I thought Vampires and werewolves hated each other." Kanda said while polishing off the last of his soba.

"We used to hate each other. But you'd be surprised how quick hate turns to love." Notice how she was looking directly at Allen and Kanda. This brought an uncomfortable silence.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. Komui called me last night. He told me that some guy named Link was coming today."

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 9: The torture of Howard Link

"Allen Walker! I cannot believe you left me behind! You're lucky I didn't tell Levariar!" (A/N: I don't know how to spell his name, nor do I care.) That was exactly why they left him behind.

"Who?" Hikaru was a little annoyed at Link because of all the yelling. Link directed his fury at of being left behind at Hikaru. Due to the fact that she didn't care, she didn't pay attention to what he said next. She spaced out a little. And, due to the content and nature of what he said, I shall display only what she heard. Which was this:

"Blah blah blah. Bla-blah blah blah. Bla bla bla bla bla! Blah!" Apparently, it was pretty offensive. Aka, taking it as a threat, leapt in front of Link.

"That was not a nice thing to say." She said and put both hands on his face. Before he could pull away, she stared him in the eyes and said in a scary tone, "Would you like to see what death looks like?" (A/N: Yes, I stole from Hell Girl. It was the best thing to say in this moment.) Within a split second, Link's mind was filled with images of his own death.

Slashings. Stabbings. Maulings. Clawings. Any possible way she could have killed him with her demonic powers, illusions of that was displayed in his mind. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"What did you do!?" As much as Allen hated Link, he couldn't help but feel worried for him.

"Don't worry. I just scared him a little. That's all. I'll put him in the _special _room until you guys leave." Those words left shivers running down the exorcists' spines.

………

I apologize for my short chapters. I kinda wanted to section off this part from the rest. The next couple of chapters will be short as well.


	11. Chapter 10: Lenalee VS Densetsu

"Hey, before you guys go, I wanna see how strong you guys are!" Densetsu smiled. After what happened with Link, everybody was hanging out in various parts of the house. Aka had dumped Link somewhere……

"How do you suppose we do that?" Lenalee had given being friends with Densetsu a chance, and she found that she was actually having fun.

"Well, around here, we figure out who's stronger that who with a fight. But not the death. " She smiled.

* * *

**LENALEE VS. DENSETSU**

Lenalee couldn't believe that she had agreed to Densetsu's crazy idea of a 'friendly fight'.

"Begin!" Arisa stated, acting as the referee. The first person to pass out for 5 seconds would lose. Densetsu began by pulling out a couple slips of paper with Japanese kanji written on them. She threw the mere slips of paper at Lenalee. She activated her dark boots and flew out of the way. She smiled. _Was that the best you could do?_ Lenalee thought, until the pieces of paper blew up.

"You like? They're paper bombs." Densetsu giggled and threw more at the female exorcist. She dodged them all. Lenalee was starting to get tired of the Kitsune's game and decided to take the offensive. She charged at Densetsu from mid-air. Densetsu managed to dodge at the last second. She smiled and delivered multiple sharp blows via kicks and punches. Densetsu, not liking to transform or use all 9 of her tails in fight, unless it's necessary, learned multiple forms of martial arts.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled. Everybody had been watching the fight. Who knew that Hikaru's home had a full-sized arena inside.

Lenalee fell to the ground with a thud. Arisa counted to five and declared Densetsu the winner.

"That was fun!"


	12. Chapter 11: Kanda VS Tsukasa

**Kanda VS. Tsukasa**

Kanda hated the fact that all Hikaru had to do to make him do what she wanted, was threaten him and remind him of the time they first met.

"Good luck, Kanda-kun!!!!!!" she cheered. _God, she's not even cheering for her own student,_ he thought. Like Kanda, Tsukasa also wielded a katana. The rules for their fight was different. They could only use swords, (A/N: Tsukasa can also control shadows) and the first person to draw blood, no matter how small, from the other is the winner. Upon hearing the rules the two drew their swords.

Unlike Kanda's mugen, Tsukasa's katana was shaped more traditionally. The hilt was red with black details. There was a charm of a reverse Red Crescent moon. It matched the same symbol hanging from the chocker around her neck. Every student had a chocker like that. Even Hikaru and the other Senseis did as well. But each chocker had a different symbol that represents that student or sensei.

"Begin!" Arisa shouted. Kanda charged towards the demon girl, Mugen in hand. Their swords clashed. The sound of metal against metal rand throughout the arena. No matter how hard Kanda pushed forward, the girl held her ground. She was making no signs of her strength waning. In fact, she was using only one hand to hold the sword and block the Japanese exorcist. _Damn her. _He pulled away. Clearly a direct confrontation was not a good idea.

Kanda was attempting to think of what to do next. Many ideas and plans were running through his mind. Stealing a quick glance at his opponent, he discovered she was moving in for an attack. And fast.

"You are too slow." She whispered. Kanda desperately tried to dodge. But was unsuccessful. A small cut appeared on his check. Very little blood welled from the tiny cut. Tsukasa had won.

"It's a shame. I would have to have been in a real fight with you. I'm sure you would have won." She sheathed her sword and walked away. Kanda had never been more humiliated in his entire life.


	13. Chapter 12: Miranda VS Abunai

_Miranda Miranda_

_She's all bad luck_

_Full of doom, Full of gloom_

_What a dumb and ugly duck!_

_Looking or a job again?_

_Who cares! You'll just get shot!_

…………………………..

Miranda was scared. She wasn't much of a fighter. Her innocence reversed time. It didn't destroy. It only healed and protected. She couldn't believe she would have to fight a demon. Miranda's fears were strengthened after seeing Lenalee and Kanda's fights. After their fights, Lenalee was spirited away to the infirmary. Luckily her wounds weren't serious. Densetsu had already apologized. Poor Kanda was sulking in a corner.

"Miranda. You're up." Arisa motioned for the German exorcist to step into the ring. She sighed and sadly made her way to the center. She was greeted by Abunai. Her dark blue eyes were filled with worry and fright.

"I-I'm not much of a fighter. I'm sorry. I hope you will still fight me regardless." She gave a swift bow.

"I'm sorry!" Miranda yelled and bowed as well.

"Alright! You're both sorry! The only rule is the first person to who trips, loses." Arisa announced.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Abunai cried. "You know I'm a total klutz! Even my name means bad luck!"

"You have bad luck too?" Finally, a person just like her. Miranda felt like she had just found her long lost twin.

"And just to make this harder, you can't just stand there the whole time. Begin." The two accident prone females began running in random directions. Abunai was the only one who actually did something. She threw charms and attacks that gave bad luck. (A/N: Yes, how ironic) But, Miranda was so badly cursed, Abunai's abilities were rendered useless. In fact, they appeared to make Miranda luckier.

This surprised the blue-haired raccoon demon. She was so busy paying attention to Miranda's movements, Abunai forgot to do the same for her own. She ended up tripping on a rock leftover from Lenalee and Densetsu's fight. She came crashing down to the ground at full force. Miranda had won in a fight. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Miranda breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to help Abunai. Her fallen twin.


	14. Chapter 13: Lavi VS Chikara

**Lavi VS. Chikara**

Lavi was hoping to fight against that cutie, Arisa. He had managed to spend some time with her. He admitted that he had a little crush on her. It was a little more than his usual 'Strike!'. But, his match was against Chikara of all people.

"The same rules apply from the first match. First person to pass out for 5 seconds is the loser."

"I can deal with that!" Chikara grinned. She cracked her knuckles and flung her jacket off allowing her brown wings to spread wide. Lavi wasn't intimidated one bit. He readied his hammer in response.

"Begin!" Arisa stepped out of the way as quickly as she could.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, GROW GROW GROW!!!!" Lavi's hammer had grown to and immense size. He forcefully slammed it down upon Chikara. But, she stopped it with a mere fist. The cement floor was developing cracks underneath her feet. But she still stood tall.

"Hi yah!" she pushed Lavi's hammer away and charged toward the red head. He tried really hard to dodge but her punches were almost too quick. But not as quick as Densetsu's. Chikara had traded speed for power. One of her attacks struck the ground. It crumbled into numerous pieces.

_Yikes!_ Lavi thought. _Better keep a safe distance_.

"Fire stamp!" Fire erupted from Lavi's hammer. Chikara flew up into the air and attempted to escape the flames. But to no avail. Deciding to attempt an attack, she dive bombed him. (Almost like Lenalee.)

"Eagle strike!" She yelled. At the last minute, Lavi's flames caught up to the eagle demon. Her fist stopped an inch from his face. Lavi won.


	15. Chapter 14: Visu VS Krory

**Visu VS. Krory**

"How am I supposed to fight without Akuma blood?" Krory asked right before Arisa was going to start their 5-second knock-out fight.

"YOU ASK ME THIS NOW?!?!!?" Arisa glared. It was unusual for her to do something like that.

"Don't worry. I heard about your ability. I had a small stash hidden next to my human blood supply." Visu tossed Krory a flask. He drank swiftly and his other self made its way to the surface.

"Begin!" Krory charged Visu. They exchanged kicks and punches. Their fighting styles were too similar. Krory thought that he had the upper hand. He was dead wrong. Visu smiled and a dark form that looked like a swarm of bats attacked Krory.

"Pure blood vampires are well-known for their dark magic." Visu smiled. Krory felt the warm liquid known as blood well up from his chest. He still wouldn't give up. He tried to strike her several times. Each time was a failure. He was struck by the mass of bats over and over again. He was on the brink of passing out.

"I would stop if I were you. You could really die." Right on cue, Krory passed out from blood loss.

"That's right. Sleep. I'm sorry that I went so far."


	16. Chapter 15: Allen VS Tenshi

**Allen VS. Tenshi**

Allen was the last exorcist to face Hikaru's students. Hopefully he wouldn't have to fit Hikaru. So far, Miranda and Lavi were the only victors. Things didn't look so good.

"The last fight. Allen VS. Tenshi. Begin." Allen activated crown clown and Tenshi pulled out a silver scythe. It had been transformed from a tiny silver cross, to a staff, and then finally to her cross scythe. She brought it down full force at the silver-haired boy. He brought out his sword from his arm.

They clashed several times. Allen had the upper hand.

"Interesting." Hikaru muttered. The fight was long and hard. They were left panting for air. Even Tenshi's dark magic didn't faze Allen. He was too powerful.

Allen wrapped it up and struck the crow demon on the head with the flat part of his sword. She actually passed out. _Wow. Never thought that would work_, Allen marveled.

"The winner: Allen!" Arisa announced.

"I expected you would win." Hikaru smiled.

"Then why make me fight?" Allen asked.

"I wanted to see you in action!" Hikaru smirked and walked away. Lenalee was fully healed thanks to Mikomi, who's power was healing. The exorcist where too busy congratulating Allen to wonder where Link was…….

* * *

Well, I did want to have Allen fight Aka. But I had already written this chapter when I figured that out. Plus, she's too busy entertaining Link…….


	17. Chapter 16: Link's awakening

Link awoke and found himself in a dark room with no light. The shoji screen windows and door where shut firmly. The tatami mat floor was stained with foreign blood. There wasn't a single piece of furniture in the room. Link was alone.

_Where am I?_ He thought. Memories of the images of death re-entered his mind. _I have to find a way out of here._ He shivered at the horrifying mental images playing in his mind.

"You're not going anywhere." Link spun around to face the source of the voice. Aka was standing in the doorway to the dark room. An evil smile on her face.

"Y-you!" Link stuttered while attempting to get as far away from the demon as possible.

"Don't worry. I just came to check on you. I won't hurt you as long as you're good. But, just in case, I'll keep you in here until Hikaru-sensei tells me otherwise. She turned around and began to close the door. "Oh. And don't even think about escaping. It's impossible." She added with a grin.


	18. Chapter 17: Final Goodbyes

The world of demons was a strange one. Where the strongest survived. True demons where not the same as Akuma. They were much more powerful. But they didn't have the drive to destroy mankind.

It was time to go. Friendships and bonds had been formed. An old alliance had been renewed.

"Be sure to tell Komui to contact us anytime you guys need help." Hikaru offered as she and Allen shook hands goodbye.

"Of course."

"Allen-kun! I don't want you to go! Hikaru-sensei, can I stay with Allen?" Densetsu cried and flung herself onto poor Allen.

"No. I need you here." She sighed and then turned to Kanda. "Kanda-kun! I'll miss you! Just remember that I'll always love you!" she cooed.

"Che."

"Say, where's two-mole?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi, that's not nice." Allen scolded.

"Here he is!" Aka cheered right on cue. She was pushing Link towards the rest of the group. Eyes wide with fear. Small cuts were present on his face and arms. No doubt from Aka.

"Aka! Where were you? What's wrong with Link!"

"He just needed some discipline." She smiled evilly. Link gave a soft whimper.

"We'll defiantly come back to visit! Do you guys get mail?" Lenalee smiled.

"Speaking of mail. Here." Hikaru handed Link a scroll.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft tone. Scared that it was something that would hurt him.

"It's a letter to your boss, 'Levarriar', or whatever you call him. That should set him straight." She was scarier than Aka.

As they said their final goodbyes, the exchanged ways to get in touch. It was like they had been friends for years.

"Good bye!"

"Good bye!"

They separated and parted ways.

"Too bad we won't see each other anytime soon." Hikaru muttered. Her predictions always came true.

* * *

Whoot! Finally done! Hope y'all enjoyed it!!! I apologize for the short chapters.


End file.
